When it all Falls Down: TNA Story
by Dana1
Summary: In When it all Falls Down, Punk talks about his TNA days. This is the fic to show what happened.
1. Stage One

Title: When it all Falls Down: TNA story

Author: Dana

Rating: PG to be safe

Warnings: Wrestling violence.

Summary: In When it all Falls Down, Punk talks about his TNA days. This is the fic to show what happened.

Author's note: When it all Falls Down is not required reading. Actually you might want to read this fist.

Disclaimer: I own on one you recognize.

CM Punk walked down the hall back to the dressing room that he shared with Julio Dinero and Raven. He had been off in search of a Pepsi as his match was towards the end of the show.

He turned a corner and Slash. Punk prepared to attack when something was pushed against his face from behind. He was grabbed by the back of his hair and a cloth was pushed further into his face. He threw his can towards Slash. Everything was getting fuzzy as he inhaled the ether. He fell back into the waiting arms of Father James Mitchell.

* * *

Raven stood in the back painting his face preparing for his match with Vampiro. He had been waiting several weeks for this opportunity and now he had Vampiro right where he wanted him. The door slammed open.

"Boss I can't find Punk!" Julio Dinero said as he entered the room.

"What do you mean you can't find Punk?" Raven said turning around to face him. "Is he even here?"

"We arrived at the arena together. I haven't seen him since then."

"I'm sure he's fine," Raven said as he finished the paint on his face.

There was a knock on the door before the Director of Authority, Erik Watts, appeared. He came into the lockerroom and looked around surprised. "Where's Punk? I found a can of Pepsi on the ground outside of the lockerrom and thought it was his. He's the only wrestler on the roster that drinks a lot of Pepsi."

"You found it outside of the lockerroom?" Julio asked worry creeping up in his voice. He knew something was wrong. Raven was already on his feet. "We better find him."

"I'll have security search the arena," Erik said, "It sounds like we have a problem."

Julio and Raven left the lockerroom. "We better split up. I'll go left…"

"No," Raven interrupted, "that's a bad idea. If Mitchell has him, he'll go after you next. We'll search together."

* * *

Shane Douglas kicked Punk who was unconscious on the lockerroom floor. The Church stood awaiting orders from their leader, Father Mitchell.

"So now that we've got him," Shane said, "what are we going to do with him?"

Mitchell rubbed his hands together as he looked down at Punk. "Trust me Shane. The fun is just starting." He said and laughed. Soon everyone, who was conscious, joined in. Punk didn't even stir.


	2. Cat and Mouse

Punk woke up slowly. His head was all fuzzy. He tried to reach up to rub his eyes but he could not move his arms. He tried to remember what had happened. He had gone off in search of a Pepsi and ran into Slash. Something had been pressed into his face and that was the last thing he remembered.

"He's awake," a voice called from somewhere above him.

"Good," another voice answered.

"Mitchell," Punk tried to say but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. His mouth was so dry. He tried to sit but got dizzy.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Mitchell said squatting down in front of him so that Punk could see him. "That ether is still in your system."

"What…" he wished his mouth wasn't so dry.

"What do we want?" Mitchell asked with a laugh. "Revenge on Raven."

Punk tried to sit up but got dizzy again. There was no way he was going to get his hands on Mitchell.

"Hey. Raven and Julio were out in the hall looking for Punk," Douglas said coming back into the room.

"They didn't see you come in did they," Mitchell asked as he stood up.

"Nope. They went down a different hall but we gotta get going before they decide to look in every room."

Mitchell looked at his watch. The PPV had been going for an hour now. "Slash and Sinn pick him up," he said, "we are headed out to the ring."

Punk was pulled roughly to his feet. He tried to fight back but a swift right fist to the side of his head and he was out again.

* * *

Raven and Julio stood talking to the head of the black shirt security, Don Harris. They had searched all over the Asylum but could not find him.

Vaughn came running up to them. "I found Punk," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where is he?" Raven demanded.

"New Church was dragging him down the hall towards the ring," he answered. "They took out Santel when we tried to stop them. I barely got away."

Raven and Julio took off towards the ring. When they got to the entrance to ringside, there was no one there or in the ring.

"Where are they?" Julio asked worriedly looking around. "I thought Vaughn said they were headed for the ring."

Raven was tiring of these games so he headed out to the ring not waiting for his music. Julio followed right behind him. Raven grabbed a mic from ringside before stepping into the ring.

"Father Mitchell I know you are listening," Raven said turning to face the entrance. "I know you have Punk. I want you to come out right now."

They stood waiting but no one came out.

"Now what, boss," Julio said after they waited a couple of minutes.

Erik Watts made his way to ringside with a very concerned look on his face. He climbed up onto the ring apron but didn't enter the ring. Raven walked over to him. "We found the New Church. Punk's hurt."

* * *

Notes: I know mean way to end it but next chapter we'll see what happened while Raven and Julio were on a wild goose chase.


	3. Cut

"Wait where are we going," Vampiro asked as he followed behind Sinn and Slash. He kept looking back to make sure no one was going to try to stop them.

"We can't go to the ring. Security will tell them that's where we are going," he smirked. "Also no one can stop us if we do this backstage."

"We better get there quick," Slash said, "Punk's waking up."

Mitchell opened a door and ushered them in. "Hold him steady," he said as he took something out of his pocket. He held the scissors up for Punk to see when he opened his eyes.

Punk opened his eyes happily noting that the ether was starting to go out of his system. His eyes got large as he saw what Mitchell was holding in front of him. They were going to cut his hair.

"Seriously?" Punk asked as he struggled to get loose from the two larger men, "your idea of revenge on Raven is to cut my hair?"

Mitchell chuckled. "Not your hair Punk."

Punk felt a chill go up his spine. Not his hair? What were they going to use the scissors for?

"What exactly are you going to cut?" Douglas asked also puzzled by what Mitchell was saying.

"Well I've never been a fan of the Straight Edge thing," Mitchell said, "I think it's time we cut the tape off."

Punk really didn't like how this was sounding. He struggled even more to get free.

"Vampiro hold one of his wrists out," Mitchell ordered. Vampiro quickly did so.

Punk struggled more until Douglas went over to assist the others with holding Punk still. Mitchell took the scissors and started to cut into the tape. Punk still was confused until Mitchell started to dig into the flesh with the scissors.

He cried out in pain. The pain was so bad. He tried to jerk his wrist away but Vampiro held on even tighter.

"I wouldn't move too much Punk. Don't want me to cut the wrong way now do you?" Mitchell asked.

At last the tape came off and Punk saw the blood and felt a little light-headed. He had seen himself after the dog collar match the week before but this looked different.

Mitchell dropped the wrist and started to motion for Vampiro to take the other wrist but stopped as he saw Punk was starting to lose consciousness again. He grabbed Punk by the hair and yanked his head up so he was looking at him.

"You think that hurt Punk," he asked, "wait till we finish…"

the door banged open and he turned around to see Erik Watts and a couple of security guards standing there. Vampiro and Douglas let go of Punk and charged at the Security Guards. Sinn and Slash started hitting and kicking Punk who was barely conscious.

Don Harris yanked Sinn off and started punching him and then yanked Slash off of Punk and started pounding him. Father Mitchell ran out the door. Douglas and The New Church soon followed him.

"Oh shit," Erik said as he went over to where Punk was lying on the ground. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around Punk's wrist. "Someone get the EMTs," he ordered. "You," he yelled pointing at one of the security guards they had hired for the night, "hold this tightly around Punk's wrist. I'm going to go get Raven."

* * *

Raven and Julio followed Watts to the back and found that Don Harris was helping CM Punk down the hall. They hurried over to them.

"Is he okay?" Julio asked.

"Don't know. His wrist is bleeding," Don said, "the EMTs want to get that wrist stitched up so we are taking him somewhere he can get stitched up."

It was a quiet walk to a private room. Raven was seething vowing to get revenge for Punk. This wasn't supposed to happen. Father Mitchell had gone too far this time.

"Stay with Punk," Raven said to Julio. He turned to Don and said, "make sure you have someone in here with them at all times."

"Wait Boss where are you going?" Julio asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Father Mitchell." He said and left the room.

"Shit," one of the EMT's said as he undid the shirt that was around Punk's wrist. "It's worse then I thought. I think he should have his wrist looked at at the hospital."

"I'll drive him," Julio said standing up. He grimaced as the EMT wrapped Punk's wrist again. Punk's eyes were closed tightly and didn't say anything. If it wasn't for the fact that Punk snatched his wrist back from the EMT, Julio would have thought he was unconscious.

"Okay Punkers," he said as he started to help the younger man to his feet, "time for a trip to the hospital."

* * *

Notes: That was kind of fun to write.


	4. Hospital

Notes: Mara is Laurel's character and she helped write some of this chapter.

* * *

Julio helped Punk down the hall with two security guards following right behind them. He had one arm around Punk's shoulder trying to keep him upright. He had another arm around Punk's wrist trying to keep pressure on the wrist. He had no idea how he was going to drive Punk to the hospital. Punk was barely conscious and he doubted that Punk would be able to keep the pressure on his own wrist.

"Julio!" A voice called. Julio turned around to see Mara running towards him. "Is Punk okay?"

"They sliced into his wrist. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'll come with you," she said, as she took Punk's injured arm from Julio and pressed down on the wrist. When they got to Julio and Punk's car, she hopped into the back with Punk. Julio climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Mara looked over at Punk whose eyes were closed tightly and his face was white as a sheet. She had never seen Punk in so much pain.

"What happened," Mara asked.

"Don't know," Julio answered. "New Church grabbed him and did this."

"Ether," Punk said, "and scissors." He cried out as Julio hit a speed bump.

"Sorry!" Julio called from the front seat. He slowed down a little bit.

It seemed like forever to all three before pulled up to the emergency entrance of Nashville General Hospital. Julio and Mara helped punk out of the car and into the hospital. Mara helped Punk sit down in the nearest chair as Julio went up to the desk.

"My friend's wrist was cut by scissors."

The nurse looked over to where Punk was sitting. She picked up the phone and called for an orderly.

"Here fill out these forms," she said as she handed him a clipboard. "What's your friend's name?"

"Phillip Brooks."

"Thank you. We will call you when we have an exam room open." She said.

"Thanks," Julio said before going over to sit with Punk and Mara.

"Raven's going to be mad," Punk said through gritted teeth.

"He's already beyond pissed," Julio answered him as he filled out the paperwork. He didn't like how many of the answers he knew.

"We left the Asylum without a security guard."

"You can tell him that I'm your security guard," Mara said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you would be able to scare them away…" his voice trailed off.

Mara started to answer in standard fashion when Punk smarted off at her but wisely kept her mouth closed when she realized it was the pain talking.

"Phillip Brooks," A voice called. Julio and Mara turned to see an orderly standing in the doorway with a wheelchair. Julio and Mara stood up.

"I can walk," Punk protested as he was helped to his feet. He was suddenly very light headed. Julio grabbed onto Punk and guided him over to the wheelchair.

Julio's phone rang. He looked down. "It's Raven."

"You take the call I'll go with Punk," Mara offered.

Julio nodded knowing Raven was most likely going to be yelling at him on the other end.

Mara followed Punk and the orderly into an examination room. A nurse came in and started inspecting the wrist. She took out a syringe from her cart.

"No!" Punk said backing away from her.

"Mr. Brooks this is a shot for the pain," she said showing it to him. "Trust me this is going to make you feel better."

"No drugs!" He turned to Mara for support.

Mara bit her lower lip. It was an argument that she and others had many times with Punk. Punk was very stubborn about taking any pain medication. She knew this was an argument the nurse wasn't going to win. "He's straight edge." She informed her. "It means he won't take any drugs."

"But Mr. Brooks you are in obvious pain," she said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I've been in worse pain. I'm a pro wrestler."

Mara tried not to snort. Punk glared at her. "Don't even. I've had worse from Cowboy and Elix. Patented Cowboy Glare number 6 when he gets on me about my Judo." She said as she pushed the strands of sweat-slicked hair from her forehead.

"Okay," the nurse said with a sigh. I'll tell the doctor. Let's get that wrist x-rayed to see if there's any damage to the bone." She said. She helped him into the wheelchair. "Miss," she said to Mara, "you can wait in here for him. We will be back shortly."

"Okay." She said. "Don't give the nurses too hard of a time Punk," she called after them.

Julio came into the exam room as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She pulled her fingers away and noticed the red tinged to the tips, she ignored it as she turned to Julio.

"How's Raven?" She asked.

"Swearing up a storm. Mitchell left the Asylum before he could get a hold of him. He's on his way here. Where's Punk?"

"Went for x-rays."

Julio saw the capped syringe. "They try to make him take pain meds?"

"Yep but he refused."

Julio shook his head. Punk was the most stubborn person he'd ever met. They sat in silence awaiting their friend's return neither wanting to voice their worry.


	5. They'll be Okay

Notes: More adding from Laurel. CHapter subject to change at a later point.

The nurse wheeled Punk back into the room and said, "a doctor will be with you shortly."

"How was it?" Julio asked.

"Hurt as much as if I was having it x-rayed for a broken hand," Punk said as he lay back on the bed. "What did Raven say?"

"He's on his way here. He said that Mitchell escaped before he could get a hold of him." He grimaced remembering the conversation. "He also said we should have waited for him before we left for the hospital."

"Excuse me," someone said sticking her head through the curtain. "Are any of you Julio Dinero?"

"I'm Julio," Julio said standing up.

"There's a man in the waiting room looking for you."

"Better go see what the boss wants," Punk said wearily.

"I think I'll stay with Punk," Mara said sitting down in the chair next to Punk's bed.

Julio sighed and followed the nurse back out the waiting room.

"Hey Rav…" he started to say before Raven charged at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing leaving the Asylum?" Raven yelled. "I thought Mitchell got a hold of you until Harris told me that you both had left for the hospital."

"He needed a hospital Raven. What was I supposed to do, Let him bleed out? He gasped 7out. He noticed nurses and security guards appearing, one of the former ran for the back.

"You could have had someone go get me! Mitchell is making it his mission to destroy me and he'll use you and Punk to do it. Last week he hung all three of us!" He shook Julio as if trying to drive his point home. "This week he tried to kill Punk!"

"Raven," Julio said trying to loosen Raven's grip. "I know. I'm scared too." That did not seem to help.

* * *

In the examination room, Mara got up from her seat as she heard a commotion in the waiting room. She wasn't surprised that Raven was angry but she thought she better get out there before Raven killed Julio.

She heard the yelling long before she made it back into the waiting room. Raven had Julio up against the wall and security was trying to remove him. One piercing whistle later had everyone looking at the petite woman. "I'll handle it."

Raven sneered. "Oh like you handled maneuvering yourself here in the first place"

"Raven…"

"You rode to the asylum with both Punk and Julio didn't you?"

"Yeah what of it?" Mara asked not sure where this was going.

"Nothing just wondered how the four of you fit in that itty bitty compact car.

"Four?"

"Yeah, Julio, Punk, you and you're ego."

Mara sighed. She knew Raven was pissed about the situation and was taking it out on her. "Go talk to Punk and calm down. Then we," she said pointing to Julio, "will talk to you afterwards." She said looking at a point over his shoulder.

Raven pushed past both of them and down the hall to Punk's examination room.

Punk's face lit up a little when he saw him. "Hey boss."

Raven came closer to the bed. He looked at the wrist, which was heavily bandaged. "What happened?"

"I went to get a Pepsi and ran into Slash. Someone shoved ether in my face." He looked down at his injured wrist. "Mitchell decided to cut off the wrist tape and cut into my wrist." Punk's face went white as said wrest started to throb again.

"How's this straight edge thing working out for you, kid?" Raven asked. Somehow talking to Punk had calmed him down. He saw the capped syringe. "I'm sure I can get the nurse to come in here to give you something for the pain."

"No," Punk said, "I'd rather be in pain then to be given drugs. The nurse probably would have given me something if Mara hadn't interfered."

"Guess she's good for something," he said with a smirk.

The doctor came into the room. "Mr. Brooks," he asked. "I'm Dr. Stanwick. I have the x-rays. There was no damage to the wrist bone but there may be scarring. I'm going to write you up a prescription for pain medication."

"No," Punk said even though his wrist was really hurting.

"Oh right. Nurse Brenda did explain that you were straight edge. I can't force you to take the medication but I strongly suggest you do. I can see that you're in a lot of pain right now. I understand that you are a pro wrestler so I would suggest not wrestling for at least a week. You'll want to see your doctor in a couple of weeks to have the stitches removed. I will send Nurse Brenda in with what you will need for your wrist." He said and left.

Punk turned to Raven. "Can you get me a Pepsi?"

"I guess." Raven said. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm just thirsty."

* * *

Raven left the room and went looking for a soda machine. He found the area where the vending machines and found Mara standing there looking at coffee machine.

"Punk told me some stuff," he said as he inserted money into the Pepsi machine.

"Oh you mean how the world is round, Mitchell is a demonic little ass oh and how's this. I managed to keep him from bleeding heavily and keep the nurses from giving him drugs?" She was tired and it showed. She was contemplating whether or not to get a hotel before making the 8-hour drive back to Carrollton as she leaned back against the wall

"Something like that," Raven answered. He hated to admit when he did something wrong. "Punk's waiting for the nurse to come in with things he'll need for his wrist so we'll probably be leaving soon."

"I'm probably going to stay at a motel." She said and turned around to leave.

"Mara," Raven called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Mara grinned as she walked away.

* * *

Notes: Short fic but hey it all comes to an end sometime.


	6. A Deal'

Notes: I know I said the fic was finished but somehow as I brought Raven into Rock Bottom, I needed to add a bit more to this fic. This starts a few months after where the last chapter ended. Thanks to Laurel for the help.

* * *

Punk hurried into the locker room that he, Julio, and Raven were sharing. He didn't even stop long enough to notice he had knocked over someone backstage and sent all the papers they were carrying flying.

"Late," Julio said, "are you ever going to be on time?"

"No," Punk said as he dropped his bag on the floor and started rummaging through it for his basketball shorts. "Besides tonight's the night," he said as he started to change. "Raven's going to get his title shot against Jarrett and he'll realize we are important. Where is Raven?"

"Later then you apparently," Julio said as he looked at his watch. "He hasn't come in yet."

"That's good," a new voice said. They turned around to see Don Callis standing in the doorway. Punk quickly finished dressing and glared at the Management Consultant. "Glad to hear Raven's not here yet. Let's go to my office."

"Why should we?" Julio asked standing up and started to walk toward Callis.

Callis stood his ground. "Look all I want to do is talk to you two. I promise there's not going to be an ambush in my office."

"If you want to talk, talk." Punk said as he started to tape up one of his hands.

"I can't talk to you guys about this out in the open. If you value the safety of your sisters Punk," Callis said turning to face the younger man. "Or your cousin Dinero," he said turning to the other man in the room, "you will come with me."

Julio and Punk exchanged looks. What was Callis talking about? They both wondered. Punk kept his family life to himself and only talked about how he left home as a teenager to get away from a neglectful family. And Raven and Punk were the only in the company who knew who his cousin was.

They both reluctantly left the locker room wondering what Callis could possibly want to talk to them. They walked into the office.

"Have a…"

Punk made a lunge for the other man in the room and Julio would have gladly joined in but Callis flashed him a look that stopped him.

Punk got in a good punch before Callis yanked him off.

"Enough! Punk you are just going to make things worse for yourself. Have a seat. The four of us have a lot to talk about."

"I am not sitting down," Punk said as he and Julio remained standing.

"Fine. I don't care if you don't want to sit. I know you two think that Raven's going to win tonight but I want you two to make sure he doesn't. He can not get a shot at the title."

"You want us to cost Raven the match," Julio asked in shock. "Why should we do that?"

"Because I know about your cousin that hangs out at the show all the time. I could arrange for something unpleasant to happen to her on her way back to school. As for you Punk I know about your sisters Chez, Cassie, and Chalene. Aren't Cassie and Chalene still in high school?"

Julio lunged at Callis first.

"Calm down Dinero. I could just have you fired and put Punk and Raven in the cage match against all three. I don't think I'd have to try to get Punk to turn on Raven. He wouldn't last long in the cage match with just Raven."

Punk spoke with out lifting his head, "Callis, You promise to leave my sisters and Julio's cousin alone if we do this, No threats, no retaliation. We do this, you and your boys leave them alone."

Julio turned to punk in shock, "Are you outta your mind? We can't do that to Raven!"

"We can't do this to our families either." Punk said not liking it either. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Raven was supposed to get his title shot." He saw Father Mitchell staring at him and he looked away unconsciously rubbing his wrist.

"Okay Punk if you cost Raven the match I promise that your sisters and Julio's cousin will not be harmed. You can't tell Raven about this meeting either. You can go."

Julio and Punk walked towards the door but Callis stopped them.

"One more thing, I'm not telling Abyss or the Red Shirts about our deal. Good luck in not getting hurt."

Julio and Punk left the office and walked back to their locker room where they found Raven waiting.

"Where have you guys been?" Raven demanded.

"Had a run in with Callis," Punk said still unconsciously rubbing at his wrist. He wished he could have hit Mitchell a few more times. His presence was a steady reminder of what had happened not that long ago.

"What did he want?" Raven asked.

"Nothing important. He was just trying to pressure us into dropping out of the match," Punk said. Julio flashed him a quick look. "But we said no way. You are going to get your title shot Boss." He said forcing a grin on his face.

Raven just smiled. "About damn time too."

They didn't say much as they prepared for the match.


	7. After the Break

Notes: Thanks again to Laurel.

* * *

"So how was your time off?" Julio said as he and Punk arrived at the Asylum.

"Good. Spent it with my family. I am so not looking forward to tonight." He opened the door to the locker room that was theirs and found Father Mitchell sitting there waiting.

Punk ran over and punched him. Mitchell fell to the ground. He didn't have anyone to pull Punk off of him so Punk got in a few hits before stepping aside to let Julio get in a shot.

"Wait," Mitchell yelled. "Before you hit me Dinero I think you need to watch the video." He said pointing at the TV sitting on a table. He wiped away the blood from his lips.

Punk kept an eye on Father Mitchell as Julio started the tape.

"Punk," he called.

Punk turned around to see Chalene and Cassie walking down the halls of their high school in Chicago. They both grinned as they exited the school and then took off running down the stairs and towards Punk who was standing there waiting.

"So you followed me to Chicago," Punk said though he was wondering what was going on.

"Punk I have other footage of your sisters. I didn't just follow you to Chicago. I've been following them for a couple of weeks."

"You sick son of a…" he said as he dived at Mitchell and threw another punch.

Julio looked at Punk and held him back as Mitchell laughed. "Easy Punker. He can't do anything to them. You know this. Callis promised as long as we did..." Julio trailed off as he looked into Punk's eyes and saw the reflection of the TV. Spinning around, he saw the Eternal flame of the University of West GA before it faded to his cousin walking along a cobble stone walkway into the Sewell Library. Another fade out into a scene with blue mats and her face appearing as she landed on the mat in her Judo Gi.

Mitchell Laughed as Julio snarled, "I'm not Callis. The promise he made covered him and his men, not me and mine boys. You work with me, you don't get that promise. I know you two don't like me and I don't like you either but I am going to destroy Raven and you two are going to help me.

Punk looked at Julio one more time before letting out a long sigh. He hated being in this position but he loved his adopted family very much. Who was to say that Mitchell wouldn't go after Chez and Charlie or his adopted parents too? He knew that Julio cared for his cousin too. "I guess we don't have a choice. What do you want us to do?"

"I talked to Callis and he said he's already signed you two up for a match against Raven and a partner of his choice. I think that would be the perfect place to introduce me as your mentor."

Julio tried not to smile knowing that Raven would tear Mitchell apart. That was the only bright side to today. He wasn't looking forward to wrestling Raven or his mystery partner but as Punk said, they didn't have a choice. Julio turned his head to the door as he wrenched it open. "Fine, you got your wish Now get the hell out of here. " He snarled not looking at the videotape that was looping with all the evidence of the blackmail Mitchell had on them

* * *

Raven's mystery partner turned out to be Raven's long time rivals the Sandman. Punk and Julio dominated most of the match before Raven and Sandman made a comeback. Julio was on the outside of the ring when Mitchell came out in a mask and sprayed ether on the towel. Punk watched him do so and had to look away. He was remembering when The New Church had attacked him with ether not that long ago. Raven went down and Punk made the pin. He and Julio made their way to the back but stopped on the ramp for Mitchell to unmask. Punk turned away again when he saw the look on Raven's face.

Dinero glared at Mitchell as they went backstage. He had seen the look in Raven's eyes and he was sorry for what they did. "Punk..." his voice trailed off as he grabbed the younger man by the elbow and led him over to a chair. Punk was white as a sheet. "Take deep breaths you're okay." He wasn't sure what had caused it but Punk looked like he was going to pass out.

"I don't know what happened," Punk said as he took deep breaths as Julio had instructed. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment and his heart was beating like crazy. It was the smell of ether.

"Hey it's happened to me too and you know that." Julio said quietly remembering his flashbacks to the fire.

"Guilty conscience?" A voice said from next to them. They looked up to see Erik Watts standing there.

"Get out of here," Julio said before turning away.

"I just wanted to inform you that I am signing a rematch between you, Raven, and Sandman. Sandman requested a Singapore cane match."

"Whatever," Punk said not looking forward to that match but was still feeling funny and just wished Watts would leave.

Watts did leave but not before glaring at the both of them.

"What's the matter Punk? Remembering when I attacked you with the ether?" Mitchell goaded.

"Mitchell get out of here or I swear to God I'm going to kill you." Julio growled.

Mitchell opened his mouth and then closed it seeing that Julio most likely meant it. "I'll see you boys next week."

"Thanks," Punk whispered. His heartbeat was starting to slow down to a regular beat now but he was still shaking. How were they going to get through this?


End file.
